Happy Wedding
by KFF2K19
Summary: [MINI PROJECT KFF2K18] - Kebahagiaan ada saat kau disisiku dan ku terluka karena baruku sadari kau bukanlah milikku. / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin - Kadi


**Title**

Happy Wedding!

 **Main Cast**

Kyungsoo - Jongin

 **Category**

BL

 **Summary**

Kebahagiaan ada saat kau disisiku dan ku terluka karena baruku sadari kau bukanlah milikku.

 **Author's Note**

Ini ff angst(?)ku pertama, maaf jika saat kalian membaca ini g ada feel sedih sama sekali TT

Ide ini aku ambil setelah aku baca manga judulnya _First Bite!_ sontak aku kepikiran Kaisoo. Setelah baca manga itu hari minggu lalu, aku mengajukan diri join mini Project ini. Plotnya sama dengan di manga, beberapa aku rubah TT apalah daya otak ini selalu menjauhkan diri dari kata _angst_. Harap dimaklumi author amatir ini TT

Btw makasih untuk mini project KFF2K18 sudah memberiku kesempatan mencoba menulis ff angst… walau gagal kkk

Selamat membaca~ dan jangan lupa, coba tebak siapa aku~ kkk

.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

.

Walaupun manusia tergolong dalam makhluk sosial, tak semua dari mereka bisa mudah membaur dengan yang lain. Mencoba berkenalan dan mengakrabkan diri, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mempunyai keberanian berlebih untuk bisa melakukannya.

Sifat dan karakter setiap orang yang berbeda membuat manusia harus pandai beradaptasi dan merupakan tantangan hidup untuk menyelaraskan satu sama lain. Jika sudah saling mengerti dan memahami, manusia biasanya hidup dalam suatu kelompok tali kasih yang biasa di sebut pertemanan. Namun Do Kyungsoo, hingga menginjak usia seperempat abad ia tak berkawan.

Dulu ada, namun kini entah ke mana.

Terlahir dengan fisik sempurna tanpa cacat, dan wajah tergolong manis. Sayangnya ia pendiam, jarang berbicara. Tak ada yang tahu jika Kyungsoo nampak manis jika tersenyum memamerkan tawa sebagai ciri khasnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak tertawa.

Semua jenis pekerjaan pasti selalu membutuhkan kerjasama tim, Kyungsoo bertahan dengan mengandalkan kecerdasan untuk menangani semua. Bakhan ia menjabat asisten ketua divisi personalia.

Karyawan lain enggan dengan Kyungsoo yang seolah mempunyai tembok pembatas. Terlebih tatapan mata tajam Kyungsoo terlihat mengintimidasi lawan bicara. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang menderita astigmatisme, namun selalu disalah artikan oleh semua. Mereka hanya memberikan berkas pekerjaan di atas meja lalu Kyungsoo menyerahkannya kepada atasan. Itu terus berotasi selama empat tahun ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang di café depan kantor? Mereka mempunyai menu baru."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, aku punya _member card_ dan akan dapat bonus diskon."

Kyungsoo menaruh ketertarikan pada percakapan rekan kerjanya. Setiap menu di café telah ia coba dan tak ada yang mengecewakan. Dirinya yang mempunyai hobi memasak, suka meracik masakan yang serupa untuk variasi hidangannya sehari-hari sangat gemar berburu wisata kuliner.

"Bolehkah aku—

Belum sempat Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka berlalu pergi menginggalkan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi me-layu. Suara lirih Kyungsoo bak bisikan hanya terbawa angin tanpa sempat mereka dengar.

Terabaikan adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Sakit memang, namun Kyungsoo bisa apa? Mana mungkin ia mengandalkan kekuasaan hanya untuk menarik atensi mereka.

Meski ia tak disakiti secara langsung, ada gelenyar tak mengenakkan merambat hati menggerogoti perasaan. Ia merasa ditinggal. Kesepian. Andai ia mempunyai kepercayaan diri dan keberanian ekstra.

Kepala tertunduk, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja kerja. Mengambil sebuah tas kecil berisi kotak bekal. Jika jam menunjukkan pukul satu tepat untuk istirahat, tak ada satupun karyawan yang jenak duduk. Ruang kerja di lantai tiga biasanya ramai, tapi selalu sepi saat sudah jam istirahat. Mereka semua membaur mencari makan siang, mengisi energi untuk kembali bertempur dengan pekerjaan.

Hanya Kyungsoo, berjalan menuju dispenser. Mengisi ulang gelas dengan aliran air putih. Kakinya tak berhenti melangkah, melewati lorong menuju balkon. Sebuah bagian bangunan tambahan yang menempel pada dinding gedung menyuguhkan pemandangan luar dari sudut pandang atas. Meski disini ada dua kursi dan satu meja untuk para karyawan bersantai, tapi hanya Kyungsoo saja yang selalu sendiri duduk sembari makan siang disini.

Menaruh gelas dan kotak bekal di atas meja, Kyungsoo mendudukan diri. Pagar besi yang berbalut tanaman daun lebat yang menjalar membuat mata sejuk bak nuansa alami walau hanya terlihat pameran gedung berjajar.

Meski langit cerah berhias awan putih lembut, sinar matahari tidak menyorotinya. Angin menyapa begitu lembut. Suara klakson mobil dan kebisingan laju kendaraan terdengar samar. Mengirup udara bebas, Kyungsoo menyamankan diri. Tak sabar perut meronta ingin diisi, ia beralih membuka kota bekal itu. Meski bekal sudah ia masak pagi hari, aroma nasi goreng, telur dadar dan ayam goreng menguar. Seulas senyum tertoreh. Masakannya tak pernah mengecewakan.

Jujur.

Sedari tadi, ada hal janggal yang mengganggunya. Seperti ada yang mengawasi dari belakang. Benarkah itu?

Balkon kecil yang terletak di lorong antara ruang divisinya dan ruang rapat. Jarang orang lewat sini di waktu istirahat. Daripada kesini, yang lain lebih memilih _jajan_ di luar kantor. Lalu siapa yang mengawasinya?

Pikiran negatif Kyungsoo menyeruak hingga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Perlahan penuh kehati-hatian, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang meski batinnya menolak. Jika tak menoleh, lalu Kyungsoo harus bagaimana? Meloncat turun? Hei, yang benar saja. Ini lantai tiga.

Menggigit ujung bibir tebalnya. Menelan ludah dengan berat. Alis menukik berkerut. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah ketakutan akan hal mistis, namun ini terasa begitu nyata. Tatapan tajam tepat di belakang, bagai laser yang menembus punggungnya. Demi Tuhan ini siang hari, mengapa rasa ketakutan ini begitu nyata?

Dengan keberanian penuh, Kyungsoo pun menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia. Ada sosok lain di balik bingkai pintu. Kyungsoo sedikit bernapas lega jika itu adalah makhluk sejenisnya. Bukan hantu, setan ataupun jin. Namun dia tetap saja membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Sosok pria tak asing menatap lurus pada bekalnya dengan wajah kelaparan. Seolah kotak bekalnya adalah pusat dunia.

Ia adalah Jongin, seorang karyawan di divisi marketing. Meski tak berkenalan secara langsung, Kyungsoo tahu di obrolan karyawan lain di divisinya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sering berpapasan di koridor, namun tak ada percakapan akrab hanya ucapan salam dan bungkuk sopan. Setidaknya mereka saling kenal.

Tak sedikit yang mengagumi sosok Jongin. Tubunnya yang tinggi tegap, kulit tannya yang nampak atletis dan senyum ramah bersahabatnya membuat ia mudah berbaur. Dia kebanggaan divisi marketing yang selalu sukses menggaet para investor.

Berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau?"

Tawaran Kyungsoo bak mantra membuat ia duduk tenang di kursi satunya. "Bolehkah aku mencobanya, Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Tentu, silakan kau makan terlebih dahulu," ujar Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawa. Lihatlah Jongin sekarang, menatap bekal makan siangnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum merekah seolah kotak bekal itu berisi tumpukan emas murni.

"Ini."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat dengan mata membola. Jongin mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Memberi sepotong telur gulung dengan sumpitnya.

"Sebagai ganti karena aku diizinkan makan bekalmu, suapan pertama untukmu. Aku akan menyuapimu dan kita makan bekal bersama."

Tawa bersahabat Jongin merangsang gejolak asing muncul di hati Kyungsoo. Gejolak yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lagi rasakan. Perasaan samar namun menjalar hingga hatinya bergetar berdetak kencang.

Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk, membuka sedikit mulutnya. Menangkap gulungan. Mengunyah pelan berusaha menahan semburat pipinya.

"Masakanmu sungguh enak!"

Dalam hati Kyungsoo berjanji.

Tak akan pernah ia lupakan kejadian hari ini.

-.000.-

Semenjak kejadian itu, Jongin tak pernah absent pergi ke balkon menemani Kyungsoo makan siang. Lebih tepatnya turut membantu Kyungsoo menghabiskan bekal.

Kyungsoo selalu melebihkan isi bekalnya. Melihat Jongin begitu bersemangat memakan bekalnya, ada keinginan untuk selalu melihat tawa dan raut kebahagiaan pria itu. Untaian pujian dari Jongin hanya sebagai bonus yang selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

Pernah Jongin bertanya, "Mengapa kau selalu membawa bekal sebanyak ini?"

Sejenak terdiam menetralkan debar, memasang senyum andalannya dan Kyungsoo menjawab, "Aku disini tinggal sendiri. Susah jika membuat porsi makan hanya satu orang."

Tentu saja itu hanya klise. Sebuah kebohongan agar ia tak dianggap berlebih. Mana mungkin ia sanggup berkata jika ia sengaja membuat bekal banyak agar bisa makan bekal itu berdua?

Memang siapa Kyungsoo?

Jika ia mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin pasti menjauhinya.

Kehadiran Jongin disisinya sudah cukup. Untuk saat ini, biarkan seperti ini. Berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Menikmati sebuah ikat tali persahabatan. Istirahat Kyungsoo tak lagi membosankan. Kehidupan kantornya tak lagi monotone.

Saat ini bekalnya sudah habis termakan, Kyungsoo tersenyum diam menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tak berani menggerakkan badan, karena Jongin tidur bersandar dibahunya.

Pria itu bercerita kemarin malam lembur mengerjakan proposal baru dan baru tidur jam 3 pagi. Kyungsoo berusaha menyemangati dan tanpa terduga mata lelah Jongin tak sanggup tertopang oleh kesadaran. Terlebih perutnya yang sudah terisi, tidurnya nampak sangat nyenyak.

Momen ini secara langsung Kyungsoo nikmati, meski jantung bekerja begitu keras saat Jongin dekat disisinya.

Kyungsoo sadari ia menaruh perasaan berlebih untuk pria disisinya. Kebaikan dan keberadaan Jongin, ingin ia rasakan ini semua seterusnya.

Untuk saat ini, Jongin tak boleh tahu jika ia memendam perasaan kepadanya. Orang kantor tak boleh ada yang tahu. Kejadian masa lalu tak boleh terulang.

Hembusan angin mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, membawa aroma mint rambut Jongin. Kyungsoo simpan aroma itu dalam folder istimewa di otak. Irama dengkuran dan hembusan napas tenang Jongin menjadi melodi terindah sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, menikmati momen Jongin yang ada di dekatnya. Kehangatann diantara sentuhan tubuh mereka, membuat hati Kyungsoo dilingkupi perasaan nyaman. Kyungsoo turut memejamkan mata meresapinya.

"Rapat nanti bukankah kita menggunakan ruang empat?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar suara langkah kaki dan percakapan orang di lorong, spontan mendorong kepala Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, bangun. Ada orang lewat."

Dug!

Hingga tak sengaja kepala Jongin terdorong ke belakang terantuk tembok dan membuat suara lumayan keras.

"Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Jongin maafkan aku." Kyungsoo meringis melihat Jongin masih mata sayu mengelus kepalanya.

Tak disangka Jongin tersenyum. "Lumayan untuk membuat mataku terbuka," disusul kekehen menggoda. Jongin mengulurkan tangan menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo.

Sontak saja kelopak mata Kyungsoo semakin membola dan nadi semakin berdenyut.

"Ada sisa nasi kecil di pipimu. Terima kasih untuk makan siang hari ini, Kyungsoo hyung." andai senyum itu mematikan, Kyungsoo rela mati dengan senyuman Jongin sekarang.

Sikap Jongin selain ceria, pembawaannya yang peduli itu membuat Kyungsoo gila. Gila mengharap Jongin mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuknya.

-.000.-

Pagi ini Kyungsoo merubah isi bekalnya. Bangun pagi pukul lima, ia menyiapkan dua bekal. Kemarin ia mampir ke mini market membeli kotak bekal lagi. Untuk Jongin.

 _Apakah ini berlebihan? Mungkinkah Jongin merasa ini aneh?_

Itu yang selalu ia pikirkan sejak semalam hingga tak tidur nyenyak. Namun, pikiran positif selalu menyemangatinya.

Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini, toh Jongin tak pernah menolak bekalnya. Kyungsoo tak sabar melihat raut semangat Jongin mengahabiskan bekal buatannya ini.

Suara merdu berdendang, Kyungsoo mengekspresikan rasa senangnya. Sudah cukup lama rasa bahagia tak sabar ini kembali hinggap mewarnai hari-harinya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa memungkiri adanya perasaan suka kepada karyawan divisi marketing itu begitu nyata. Mampukah ia mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung padanya?

Ah. Mungkin nanti. Belum satu bulan mereka akrab. Menahan senyum, Kyungsoo berharap Jonginlah yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

Ya. Ia menunggu itu.

-.000.-

Jam istirahat begitu lama jika sengaja dinanti. Bahkan rekan seruangan seolah melihat bunga bertebaran di sekitar pria itu dan mereka hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang berlalu dengan tas kotak bekalnya.

Kyungsoo melangkah riang sepanjang lorong, senyumnya semakin merekah melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di pintu balkon tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Ia sengaja memelankan suara langkah kaki, menyembunyikan kotak bekal di balik punggung rampingnya. "Jongih-ah!" ia tergelak menatap Jongin yang terkejut

"Astaga! Kyungsoo hyung, kau begitu jahil."

Kyungsoo masih terkikik memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karna tawa. Namun tawanya terhenti seketika saat Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal dengan aksen bunga diatasnya.

Apakah itu kotak makan Jongin?

Jongin sudah membawa bekal sendiri?

Dalam hati Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Ia masih menyembunyikan bekalnya dibalik badan. Menunggu saat tepat untuk memperlihatkan. Nampaknya siang ini mereka akan makan banyak. "Itu bekalmu, Jongin-ah?"

"Ini untukmu, hyung. Pacarku menyuruhku membawa ini." Ujar Jongin dengan semburat malunya.

 _Deg!_

Pisau imaginer menusuk tepat jantung Kyungsoo hingga terasa berhenti berdetak.

"P-pacarmu?"

Selama ini Jongin memiliki pacar?

Mood Kyungsoo jatuh ke dasar paling dalam. Tempat dimana pesakitan itu terkumpul.

Mata Kyungsoo memanas. Pikirannya kosong. Fungsi syaraf motorik entah hilang kemana. Kaki tertanam di dalam lantai tak sanggup ia gerakan seincipun.

"Ya, kami sudah berpacaran lama dan sekarang dia baru mempunyai kesempatan untuk belajar memasak. Dia merengek menyuruhku membawa ini untukmu, sebagai balas budi."

Tikaman pedang semakin mengoyak jantung hingga raganya seakan mati rasa. Menarik melepas paksa dan meninggalkan luka yang menganga.

"Kesempatan memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo kaku. Hanya mengulang perkataan Jongin sebagai pertanyaan. Ia ingin segera enyah pergi dari sini dan ingin segera menghilangkan sosok Jongin yang sudah melekat di hatinya. Apakah ia mampu?

Ini begitu menyakitkan. Mengapa Jongin baru bilang jika ia mempunyai pacar sekarang? Mengapa Jongin bersikap baik padanya selama ini?

Kau bodoh, Do Kyungsoo.

Memang pada dasarnya Jongin itu baik, kau saja yang bodoh. Terlalu berharap Jongin sama sepertimu, yang menjijikkan.

Kyungsoo melempar pandangannya mengarah ke gedung –gedung yang berjajar. Angin menampar wajahnya. Berharap angin turut serta membawa air mata yang hampir jatuh.

Jongin tak boleh tahu.

Ia gigit erat bibir bawahnya.

 _Jangan menangis Kyungsoo. Jangan menangis._

 _Masa lalu dulu kau telah hadapi dan masalah kecil ini kau pasti juga bisa._

Kyungsoo terus menyemangati dirinya, mengabaikan Jongin yang terus saja mengoceh seberapa cantik pacarnya itu.

 _Ya Tuhan. Kali ini bisakah kau menulikan telingaku? Ini begitu menyakitkan. Aku… aku tak sanggup._

Kyungsoo mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya. Menghembuskan pelan dan mengerjapkan mata. Menatap Jongin yang terlihat begitu bangga.

"Sebenarnya musim semi ini kami akan menikah awal bulan depan depan dan bulan ini aku berencana berhenti bekerja disini dan pindah kantor di perusahaan ayahnya. Aku sering bercerita tentangmu kepadanya."

Menikah?

Dan bagus. Setelah kau menusukku. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Jika kau mau, bisakah kau memberikan pidato sebagai perwakilanku di pernikahan kami?"

"K-kenapa aku?"

 _Jongin-ah. Kenapa kau begitu kejam?_

"Bukankah kita teman?"

Ya kita hanyalah sebatas teman.

-.000.-

Pulang ke rumah, Kyungsoo membawa tiga bekal.

Ya.

Tiga.

Jongin memaksa membawa bekal. Katanya ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Selepas Jongin pergi, tak ada keinginan sedikitpun Kyungsoo memakan bekal itu. Tak sanggup. Sampai ia harus izin pamit pulang lebih cepat.

Berdiri di atas meja dapur, Kyungsoo menatap hampa ketiga bekal itu.

Apakah bisa bulan depan iya memberikan pidato ucapan selamat?

Kenapa Jongin begitu tega padanya?

Ah. Tidak.

Jongin tak jahat. Dia pria yang sangat baik dan terbaik yang pernah Kyungsoo kenal. Ia saja yang terlalu berharap pada pria sebaik itu, balas menyukainya.

Ia terlalu banyak bermimpi indah tanpa mengantisipasi dunia nyata yang kejam ini.

 _Drrrttt ddrrttt._

Kyungsoo merogoh kantong, mengangkat panggilan telepon yang datang. "H-halo ibu."

"Kyungsoo-ya, apakah kau baik-baik saja di Seoul nak?"

Sapaan seorang ibu adalah ucapan terhangat yang penah ada. Kehangatan yang membuat air mata Kyungsoo sukses mengalir bebas. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan ini.

Semua ini sungguh menyakitkan. Mengapa kebahagiaan sangat membencinya yang lemah ini?

"Hiks.." Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menyuarakan isaknya.

"Nak, kau sehat?"

"I-iya ibu," sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menahan isakan. Berusaha menormalkan suara sumbangnya, meski hati ingin berteriak melepas pergi rasa sakit. "K-kyungsoo disini baik-baik saja, ibu."

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, nak. Jaga kesehatan."

Tangan kiri memegang ponsel agar tetap menempel pada telinga, tangan kakaknya bergerak menyuapkan potongan nugget bekalnya. Memakan dengan air mata tak henti mengalir.

Rasanya hampa. Lidahnya tak sanggup mengecap rasa. Hanya mengunyah dan menelan, tanpa bisa menikmati sari.

Bekal makanan ini tak lagi terasa enak jika tak dimakan bersama Jongin.

"Sekarang Kyungsoo baru makan siang, ibu. Maaf jika suara Kyungsoo tak jelas." Kyungsoo kembali berbohong. Kakinya bergetar tak mampu menopang tubuh letih.

"Oh, bagus. Makan yang banyak. Bulan depan Seungsoo dan keluarganya menginap disini, apakah kau bisa pulang, nak? Bukankah kau belum sempat bertemu dengan anak kakakmu bukan? Dia begitu mungil dan cantik."

"M-maaf ibu, besok temanku ada yang menikah. Kyungsoo mungkin belum bisa pulang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Seharusnya ia terima saja tawaran ibunya. _Refreshing_ adalah kata yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Melepas penat dan rasa sakit. Membuang semua kesedihan.

Namun wajah semangat Jongin terputar kembali dibenaknya. Tak bisa ia membayangkan wajah kecewa Jongin. Biarlah ia terluka asal Jongin bahagia meski tak berada disisinya.

-.000.-

"Jongin-ah! Ada bingkisan untukmu!"

Sosok pria mengenakan jas hitam muncul dari pintu, masuk ke dalam ruangan pengantin.

Atensi semua terfokus padanya yang membawa kotak besar dan meletakkan di meja tengah.

"Dari siapa?" Jongin yang baru saja selesai mengenakan tuxedo kini berjalan mendekat meja.

"Dari aromanya, kotak ini berisi makanan. Aku buka," teman Jongin itu membuka penutupnya. "Waah benar ini makanan, terlihat sangat lezat!"

Semua orang disana berbondong ingin mencicipi makanan kotak itu. Bahkan pengantin wanita nampak antusias dengan sumpit ditangannya.

Ada surat terlipat disana dan pria memberikannya pada Jongin.

Aroma masakan ini tak asing dari penciuman Jongin. Mencicipi satu tempura, Jongin membuka lipatan surat.

 _Jongin-ah,_

 _Meskipun kau sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahanmu, jangan lupa makan yang banyak._

 _Do Kyungsoo_

Senyum tampan Jongin terurai, "Ini dari Do Kyungsoo," Cerita Jongin pada yang lain.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Dia rekan kerjaku. Pria bermata bulat yang manis," Jongin kembali mengingat kenangan saat Kyungsoo tertawa sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh, kau berteman dengan dia?"

"Tentu saja dan dia nanti akan memberikan pidato."

"Apa kau gila?" pria itu nampak terkejut dengan keputusan Jongin.

Alis Jongin bertaut, "Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu kami satu SMA. Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sahabat laki-lakinya dan sahabatnya itu membongkar di hadapan semua dan sejak saat itu dia tak mempunyai satupun teman. Bukankah itu menjijikkan?" Pria itu tertawa mengejek namun tak ada satupun disana yang merasa terhibur. "Ugh, aku jadi menyesal makan ini. Hati-hati, mungkin dia mempunyai kedok dibalik—

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkannya! Hentikan celotehanmu itu dan enyahlah dari sini," Jongin mengepalkan tangan erat hingga buku tangannya memucat. Matanya menyipit menatap tajam pria itu.

"Hei, Jongin. Jangan bilang kau kamu juga seorang gay? Aku akan langsung menceraikanmu!" ujar mempelai wanita dengan nada amarahnya.

Jongin mengabaikan semua keributan tak jelas itu. Ia melangkah mendekat jendela, menatap gumpalan awan di langit biru.

 _Kalian tak pernah memahaminya…_

Jongin mengingat kenangan bersama Kyungsoo saat berkerja bersama.

Kyungsoo selalu membawa kotak bekal, dan melangkah sendiri di balkon sepi. Bahu sempit itu selalu nampak rapuh dan Jongin berkeinginan untuk akrab dengannya.

Awal pertemanan dia begitu canggung, namun Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang ramah. Pribadi hangat dan perhatian selalu membuat Jongin nyaman dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Si rapuh Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di balik ekspresi kerasnya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka pria sebaik itu mempunyai masalalu yang pelik. Tubuh mungil itu membawa banyak beban dan tanggungan. Memikirkan itu membuat jantung Jongin teremas. Pasti hidup Kyungsoo begitu berat.

Jongin baru tersadar, ekspresi keterkejutan Kyungsoo saat ia memberi tahu rencananya. Raut wajah terluka. Jongin menyesal telah menambah luka itu.

"Pengantin apakah sudah siap? Acara akan segera dimulai!"

Jongin memejamkan mata, mencoba menetralisir emosi.

Acara resepsi pernikahan begitu semarak. Banyak tamu datang dan Jongin kesulitan mencari sosok mungil Kyungsoo.

"Sebelum memberi ucapan selamat untuk mempelai, saya ingin memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Do Kyungsoo teman Kim Jongin—

Gema suara lembut Kyungsoo berucap di mic, menyedot perhatian semua. Termasuk Jongin terperangah melihat tubuh Kyungsoo terbalut jas formal begitu menawan.

Kyungsoo berdiri di atas panggung kecil. Kedua pasang mata saling bertali.

Mata bulat itu berkantung, menatapnya pedih meski memasang senyum andalannya.

Pandangan Jongin mengabur, matanya mengembun dan genangan air bermuara di dasar kelopak Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, Happy Wedding!"

Kyungsoo hyung, maafkan aku.

.

-.000.-

 **END**


End file.
